


Devil in a Red Dress

by CuddlyQuiche



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), BIG Bara Sans, Bara Sans, Blood, But with some magic advancements, Death, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gambling, Gang Wars, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of plot, Monsters on the Surface, Multi, Multiple Pov, Murder, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Prostitution, Reader POV later, Reader can Fight, Reader enjoys multiple lovers, Reader has LV, Reader is no innocent, Sans is a jealous bean, Sans is a lazy stripper, Set in the 1920's, Sex Positive, Smoking, Smuggling, Smut, Torture, mafia, reader has magic, sans pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/pseuds/CuddlyQuiche
Summary: As soon as Sans had fired the bullet, he felt the world slow down, his vision taking in every detail in that frozen moment as he felt the slow droop of his cigar begin to fall and the heavy smoke taste stick like glue in his mouth.The drawn out distant clink of bullet cases tinkling on the floor echoed around him, the muzzle flashes stuck mid-fire, the beads of sweat on his men’s faces shining with a sickly yellow glow as bullets hung in the air moving imperceptibly slow. Cards, poker chips and money were thrown up in the air as the trails of wood chips and dust flung everything aside. Tables were fixed in place as people cowered behind them as they flipped them up in a panic, fear and screams stopped in the still shot of time.Except one person.Her.A devil in a red dress.





	1. Devil's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~
> 
> Fourth and final new story to celebrate Undertale's Anniversary. I had once asked if people would like to see what I work on whilst writing Don't Pursue Happiness, Create it and Nebula, so here are some of them.
> 
> I have been chewing on this idea a lot as I love Mobtale and Mobfell a lot! I often come back to this during my jotter warm-ups, so finally posting it has my heart thumping. I hope you like it as much as I do.
> 
> **Big warning: If you've read my other work, you know I dive into the darker subjects like abuse, suicide, past rape, depression and all that. I cannot promise that these themes will not come into play in this story, so if you hate any of those themes and don't want to risk it, please turn back now.**

_As soon as Sans had fired the bullet, he felt the world slow down, his vision taking in every detail in that frozen moment as he felt the slow droop of his cigar begin to fall and the heavy smoke taste stick like glue in his mouth. _

_The drawn out distant clink of bullet cases tinkling on the floor echoed around him, the muzzle flashes stuck mid-fire, the beads of sweat on his men’s faces shining with a sickly yellow glow as bullets hung in the air moving imperceptibly slow. Cards, poker chips and money were thrown up in the air as the trails of wood chips and dust flung everything aside. Tables were fixed in place as people cowered behind them as they flipped them up in a panic, fear and screams stopped in the still shot of time._

_Except one person._

_Her._

_A devil in a red dress._

Stood amongst the stock-still hail of bullets, her red dress torn down the leg now billowed out behind her, the devil stood strong and proud. Hair floating in the air, her rose headband exploding into a plume of petals as a bullet struck through the middle of it, the headband snapped in two giving her black, metal horns. Wide eyes were lit by the muzzle flash of her gun, giving them an ethereal glow, while her perfectly red lips suspended in a lasciviously sinful smile as the bullets from her gun slide towards his lackey. 

The only reason that Sans had even fired his own gun, he felt his sockets stretching slowly, the cigar had now nearly left his mouth. The bullet moved in slow motion towards her, her eyes completely focused on the man she fired at. Regret and sadness gradually rose inside him for having to take out such a feisty dame. 

Her eyes snapped to the bullet in this frozen moment.

She disappeared.

Everything returned to normal, the bullet meant for her tore off into the wooden pillar where she stood. Sans’ cigar fell to the floor, the loud crash of bullets sang amidst the loud screams of monsters and humans. Cards, poker chips and money splattered across the floor amongst the blood and dust that started to pool.

Then a glimpse of that red dress caught the side of his socket, the woman appeared behind a man and her gun fired into his shoulder, blowing out the joint and then like smoke, she was gone as the idiot behind shot at where she had been, their bullets instead going straight into his comrade’s head. 

The devil returned to blast out the kneecap of the same idiot causing a panic to rise in his men as they turned to fire on the red witch who used the handle of her gun to smash in the face of some insufferable fool Sans’ brother had hired before vanishing again.

A low, sensual voice uttered two words, her lips plucking on each syllable, “Bang, bang.” Shooting a bullet into the thigh of someone chasing after her as she moved like a wraith amongst them towards the front door. 

It took Sans some time to realise what was happening. A human mage was using magic, void magic...his void magic. Snarling, he tore through the veil to spot a flash of a white featureless body zipping past. Snatching out his red clawed hand, his own body featureless before the power of the void, and snagged the wrist of the feminine figure. 

The white shape turned back to look at him with no eyes for a moment, her hand slipping away as she hurtled away out of the void, leaving a slip of white in his hand. Sans peeled back out of the void, stood in the same spot as before, his claws wrapped around a red, silken glove.

Men shouted around him, screeching to chase after that woman.

Sans finally roared, “Fergit tha woman, git tha’ fuckin’ Don, ya useless shits.”

Startled, they rushed further into the gambling den, pulling and tugging its trembling denizens to the side. Sans clenched his hand around the glove, bringing it up to take in a breath. Spices, whiskey and a heavenly woman scent spiked the cloth like a drug. Sans rumbled as he took heavy steps into the room, tucking the glove away in his top pocket.

Maybe, he should thoroughly question the Don into who his lovely guest was. Sans’ grin was tight enough to nearly snap the dust off his teeth as he strode his way across the broken planks towards the lying son of a bitch.

#

The bastard knew fucking nothing.

==============================================

Sans leaned back into the seat of his car, letting a thick smog of smoke spill from his teeth, he snapped shut the black box in his hand and shoved it into the glove compartment. Taking another heavy drag from his cigar, his red eyelights travelled to a dingy set of stairs wedged between two bustling shops. So much for casing the joint, he couldn’t see shit from out here.

For such a shitty small space it sure was taking a lot of fucking business from his brother’s casino. And if it was taking business from his bro, that was taking business from him. Stubbing the remains of the cigar into the ashtray, he heaved his body from the car and spat out a thick, crimson globule on to the road, a slight sizzle hissing from the little blob. 

Might as well take a good fucking look at the place whilst he was here. Popping out his black hat, he snugly slapped it on his head and casually walked out into the middle of the road, cars come to a screeching halt, but no-one yelled out in anger at him. He was Sans, Sans the Skeleton in this fucking town. The Judge.

Squeezing down the narrow steps, an equally narrow, red door stood silently. Sans furrowed his bonebrows, turned the bronze handle around, feeling a strange tingle in his bones and stepped into a large room. Surprisingly large for a place wedged between two shops.

Narrowing his sockets, he took a stroll straight to the bar, huh, well whaddya know, it was Grillby’s niece at the counter. Copper looked at him with a shy, anxious smile, knowing that if her uncle knew she worked here, she’d be in deep trouble. Not that it was any of Sans’ business, he shook his head and tapped the side of the counter for a whiskey.

When the stout glass came sliding along to him, he drank it down in a gulp and instantly regretted it. The whiskey was fucking unique, it didn’t have the rubbery, leathery taste of Scotch that Sans really enjoyed. Nor the fire of the cheap moonshine found at any hick’s place. It was smooth, spicy like cinnamon and the taste of apples clung to his bulky tongue.

Interested, he ordered another and gave a questioning brow to Copper, she smiled proudly, “Ah, it’s the owner’s special infusion, they make it themselves.”  
Huh, well then, Sans swirled the whiskey around in his glass, he just had to get this stuff for his brother’s casino. 

“An’ idea where I might talk ta tha guy fer this?” Sans rumbled, not taking no for an answer.

Copper seemed amused for some reason, then with deliberately slow words stretching her green flickering maw, she pointed, “They’re at the centre table.”

Sans turned around, the seat squeaking underneath him from the strain. The glass clunked to the table, his sockets stretched as his mouth closed over his teeth. 

The devil in a red dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Devil in a Red Dress.
> 
> These chapters are part of my Jotter Journals so I'll be posting as inspiration hits me, despite that I have a huge fondness for Devil in a Red Dress, so I won't let them go till they're perfected. On the other hand, I write at least a journal a day towards any of my stories (even ones not posted.) so I hope you look forward to future chapters.
> 
> Come message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/). I really like to hear everyone's thoughts on my scribbles.


	2. Devil's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Devil's Den, we have many commodities to suit your needs. Drinking for your pleasure. Gambling for your amusement and much more. Come down and play, but make sure to play by the house rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Always check tags before reading, thank you~ Especially since there's a couple new ones._

Sans took another long drag of his cigar, letting the red smoke drift from the gaps between his teeth as his shoulders raise heavily with the intake of breath. With his head resting on his thick palm, he gave an intense brooding look towards the centre of the room while tapping his skull with a deadly claw.

“Here again, Sans? Same as usual?” Copper came walking in from the back door, wiping a glass before setting it on the table, not waiting for Sans’ response.

With only a grunt, he clasped the drink tightly, taking his time to sip and swirl the spicy whiskey around his mouth. When he finally swallowed, he let out a deep ahhh as he exhaled and leant back to rest against the barside that strained under his weight. But not once during the whole exchange did his eyelights waver from the woman who stood in the middle of ring-shaped casino table.

The she-devil herself. With her red waist-jacket caressing her shape, the equally red skirt hugging her hips smoothly and her lovely lips smiling graciously as her crimson silken glove cupped her face, the whole aura she exuded made the people around her swoon at her every motion. Sexy.

Monsters and humans crowded around, their eyes riveted to the cards that swirled through the air around her. Each person pulled a card, sweat dripping from their faces, gulping as her power coursed through their beings, touching their very souls in a captivating stroke for just a suspended moment. The visible aura of magic that spread from her to the ceiling captured the attention of onlookers as it danced and swayed seductively before fading. Those too intimidated looked away and those greedy for it continued to stare wantonly. Powerful.

Her eyes gleamed with amusement as the players around tapped out one by one, their chips going straight to the dealer. Her. To lose in a magic gamble meant more than just losing money, they had to hand over a portion of their essence. A piece of themselves. Who would wager such a thing? Hah. Plenty of idiots dying to grab more power for themselves. In this world it was cheat or be cheated. 

And what was more tempting to monsters than soul essence? A human mage’s soul essence. 

With that lure, this place was literally the Devil’s Den itself, where its patrons were made to dance and play on the end of her strings.

Sans wanted her.  
A low growl rumbled in his throat as his maw parted to gulp the liquid heat as though he was parched, then setting the glass down, he clacked one finger deliberately against it causing Copper to scurry over to fill it again. The intense need abated, he rubbed his wide, golden rings against the grooves on the glass, pondering deeply.

It had been nearly two weeks and Sans never made a move towards this woman. Only coming along to drink, smoke and then leave once she left the proverbial stage. He was sorely tempted once or twice to get involved, especially when it had gotten rowdy with a few sore losers. Idiots whose hands had nearly gotten too grabby with what was soon going to belong to him. Of course, it was quickly settled when the other dealer at her back lashed out with violent blood magic.

Just like today, he initially thought, seeing a furious manticore slam its many mismatched fists on the table. Sans stiffened but remained against the barside, his weighty foot tapping the wooden floor. Any moment now. The dealer turned, his hand spread wide, the blood coiling into a ball in his palm-- SLAM. The manticore’s snake tail whipped out and smashed the male mage against the farthest wall. Copper made an emotional gasp behind Sans and he noticed her green hands clasped to her mouth as she trembled.

Sans’ diverted attention was soon brought back to the manticore as its snake tail reared its head back, twisting itself around to face the she-devil. Swiftly it went for the strike on her smug features. Sans creaked in his seat, his hand resting heavily on the barside as he began to shift himself off the low barstool. His sense of time was about to slow down.

But.

A blur of red dipped down, a gloved hand sinking into the floorboards below her as the devil’s eyes reflected the green of the now frozen serpent’s face. All at once thick shadowy, mist-like claws protruded from the ceiling, snaking down towards the ignorant manticore’s frame. A hollow throaty moan rang out as it enveloped the monster, struggling when he finally realised what was happening. But it was too late. Everyone’s breath silenced, their eyes gleaming with fear of what was to come.

“Wait. I didn’t me-” Babbles spat from the aggressor’s quivering lips as he looked up into the gaping, pooling abyss that had splurged across the ceiling and like a hungry beast searching for prey, its gooey tendrils spilling down to the ground to wrap harmlessly around the patrons. Sans felt a curious finger stroke down the side of his cheek and it slowly crept into his socket. He felt the invasion but didn’t flinch, instead he snarled at the mist which retracted back, but not before giving him one final caress.

“P-please, I c-can pa-”

The woman cocked her head, her thick hair spilling over her shoulders, as if she was seriously considering what the manticore had to say. Without warning, the manticore was pulled screaming into the chasm and all at once, the black misty liquid followed after him hungrily as the devil pulled her bloodied, dripping glove from the ground. An echo of child-like giggles finally petered out as she rose, brushing down her tidy clothes.

There was not a single sign that anything had even happened, other than the groaning mage in the background and abandoned cards on the table.

The devil took a low bow, holding out her skirt elegantly, her hair forming a curtain around her as the earnings from the table were pulled towards her in a faintly blue aura to be tucked into the box at her waist. 

“Dearest guests, please enjoy a round on the house for the disturbance whilst the club takes a break.” Her low, seductive voice tugged at the senses of the guests, pulling them from their shock and back into reality. Some cheerily murmured for the free drink, whilst others sat quietly contemplating, the cards trembling in their hands. Taking her time to walk out of the table ring, her high heels became the dominating sound in the muttering room as she shimmied straight to her underling who lay slumped against the wall.

Sans sat back down laboriously, a throaty sigh leaving him as he took the free drink from Copper who was smiling, her fiery grin giving her a dangerous aura, “It never gets boring seeing Madam’s magic.”

Her magic?

It was HIS magic.

Copper wasn’t sure what had set off the snarls in Sans, so she backed away steadily with the excuse of getting first aid to the blood mage, but not before leaving a whole bottle of whisky to appease his temper. How could he forget why he was here? Snagging the bottle in his massive hands, he pulled the cap off roughly with his teeth, spitting it out unceremoniously on the floor and took a deep, heavy gulp which made rivulets of whisky run down his chin.

Sans and his late father were the only ones to inherit the void. It was his..

And Sans had every intention of reclaiming what was HIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed your stay, come again next time. 
> 
>   
Come message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/). I really like to hear everyone's thoughts on my scribbles.


	3. Down at the Script Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on down to the Script Club where all your wildest fantasy can come true. Quench your thirst, win riches, seduce the ladies, feel pampered at the hands of our gentlemen and so much more all at your fingertips (or soggy appendages.)
> 
> \--------
> 
> Sans: hey bro, you know...  
Papyrus: Don't Say It Brother.  
Sans: it's a pun...  
Papyrus: NO, IT ISN'T, IT IS A VERY ELEGANT NAME THAT SHOWS RESPECT TO OUR VERY FINE AND HANDSOME ORIGINS!  
Sans: it's a "strip" club, how classy can it get?  
Papyrus: You Have Have To The Count Of 30...  
Sans: ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Always check tags before reading, thank you~_

Going back to the Script Club was such a bore for Sans, it required too much effort to drive all the way from the Devil’s Den, but he had a daily report to give Papyrus. Even if barely anything ever happened, but Papyrus still insisted on being told every minute detail down to the letter. Well, at least today he had some good news for his brother with some concrete information on the mage’s magic, now the tall skeleton would get off his back about his “clear lack of observational skills.”

His car rumbled to a stop in his private garage attached to the club. Hoisting his robust frame from the car, the springs straining with a low creak when he finally got out. Sighing, he lit another cigar and huffed out the red smoke that rolled around his neck like a tie. Pulling his collar uncomfortably, he felt excited for his favourite part of the day.

Stomping casually into the elevator, which groaned under his feet as he waited, tapping his foot impatiently for the slow gears to heave him up to the ground floor. Instantly he was buffeted by an array of sensations. The loud clanging of the cast iron slot machines, the whirring of roulette wheels, the shuffling of cards, loud bawdy laughter from the men, the titters of the women hanging onto their arms, everyone’s eyes alight with greed and addiction under the chandeliers’ lighting. 

The cloying smell of smoke and alcohol filled the air as Sans stepped into the large hall, his eyelights searching carefully for the familiar sight of his brother. A loud, raspy laughter split the air and Sans zeroed in on a well dressed, bowing skeleton who held out a hand to a woman with a red headband in her hair. Ah, another victim to Papyrus’ gentlemanly manner and the sight made Sans grin. 

Papyrus wrapped his arm around the woman, coaxing her up the stairs to his private abode. Sans whistled lowly, making the skeleton snap his head around. Sans lurched forward rumbling in appreciation at the blushing woman who tucked her not-so brown hair behind her ear, giving him doe-eyes. A viper in a pretty bottle, Sans observed, another woman wanting to woo and be the one to capture the elusive Papyrus. 

Sans snorted as Papyrus snapped his fingers, a snivelling monster came scooting over to him, his eyes shiny and fresh. A recruit. “Do take Abigail to my humble quarters and serve her in whatever way she deems needed.” With a press of his puckered bones to her hand, he leaned forward to whisper into the woman’s ear and her neck flushed a rather lovely shade of crimson. Nodding, she followed the rookie upstairs.

“Really bro? Anudda poor woman ta ‘succumb ta tha terrible Papyrus.’” Sans rolled his cigar between his teeth, snickering while Papyrus snorted derisively. 

“Unlike you, my brother, I do not lay with any random tramp that comes slithering into my path.”

With a hand over where his heart would be if he had one, Sans looked wounded but his mocking grin gave him away, “Ach, ya wound me, at least Ah don’t just leave me purdy birds afta’ a single night of shaggin.’” 

A dangerous scowl brewed on Papyrus’ face, making Sans clam up sharp, “You know the reason, Sans, there’s too much risk in being lured by a seductive spy in this business. You really should take a page from my awe inspiring book.” Papyrus waved dismissively at the topic, already clearly bored by the subject, “Now, tell me your report and do be quick, I can’t leave a lady waiting so long.”

“Quick ya say? Drinking some fine whiskey, smokin--”

“Sans.” The growl sent a shiver down his spine and he laughed to shake it off.

“Alrite, alrite. Watched our little ‘Madam’ use ‘er magic. Void, like Ah said.” Sans sighed grumpily.

“How did she get her hands on this magic?”

“‘ow would Ah kno’?”

Papyrus loomed over him and poked him in the chest, his lean body almost bending over the entirety of Sans, “Then you better find out, we can not have this scummy, shady place stealing our business and our magic. There’s too much to risk after all this time.”

Sans bristled slightly at the word ‘scummy place,’ even though it was snagging their cold hard cash, it was still a comfy dark place that wasn’t obnoxious or overly in his face like his brother’s flashy place. And on top of that, there was the matter of HIS woman and HIS magic being there.

Cracking his jaw, to his brother’s displeasure, “Alrite, Ah’ll see wha’ can do, but might take a while.”

“Then DON’T make it take a while. Use whatever you can to get rid of this threat, for all we know it’s one of the other bosses’ ingenious plans to encroach on our territory.”

Sans sighed in agreement then turned around to walk up the stairs himself.

“Sans.” A threatening tone, “Where do you think you are going? You have customers to see to first.”

“Bro, ya killin’ me, Ah’ve been on me feet all day an’ ya making me--”

“Work the floor Sans and then get up on stage before you retire. I will not have you idling in your room for hours on end.”

There was no tone in Papyrus’ voice for Sans to argue with, trudging back down the few creaking steps he had taken, he started to gradually push his way over to a more quiet area of the building. Sugary, sweet smells swept around him as he entered the room, the scent that masked the strong smell of opium that was puffed from multiple pipes, human women chattered sleepily, dreamlike in their addled states whilst the monsters got more sultry and bold in their advances. 

“Saaaans.” One said woman, flounced up to him, her tight-fitting outfit showing the perfect perk in her breasts, making Sans take an appreciative look at the display offered to him. 

“‘ello, suga’. ‘ow ya doin’?” Sans purred, wrapping his chunky hand around her bouncy ass, a low, playful growl rumbles in his chest as she pressed up against him. 

“Come keep me company tonight, Sans, I’ve been feeling lonely without you. I’ll make it worth your while.” Batting her long lashes at him, her fingers slowly strutting seductively up his broad chest.

“heh, an’thing fer ya, whatcha fancyin’ tonight otha’ than me.” Sans winked, bringing the woman over to the special table just for Sans and his guests. There sat a chair, the only seat big enough to encompass his massive size comfortably. Sitting like a king on his throne, he played with the woman’s throat and hair, coiling his fingers into the bottom of her skirt teasingly while she paid for the copious amounts of alcohol for his time.

Sufficiently drunk, she moaned against Sans’ skull, “Come on bone boy, take me upstairs and show me a real good time.”

Sans licked his teeth as he looked down at her soft body and...her scarlet dress. A cheap, aggressive shade that did no honour to his favourite colour but good enough for what he wanted. Licking down the side of her ear, he grumbled, “Got a job ta do first, if ya kno’ wha’ Ah mean.”

The woman’s eyes widened with delight, “Ohhh, are you on stage tonight? For which job? Your ‘day’ job or your….” She trailed off, her lips parted eagerly.

“Yeah, tha’ job. Get yer purdy ass in the front row, my treat fer mah special girl.” He nipped at her neck, making her squeal in delight.

When the woman left, Sans scratched his chin and racked his mind. What was her name again? Sharonne? Sheila? Fuck it, it didn’t matter. All the women loved his pet names for them.

Slinging his body up, he lumbered towards the back stairs and down into a dressing room where the women and men previously on stage catcalled and teased him, “Go get em, ‘Daddy.’” Sans chuckled and stubbed out his cigar, tipping his hat to the women and bumping the men on the arms. 

“Eat mah dust, lads.”

Trudging up the groaning steps, he could already hear the women cheering and the faint patter of gloves on the stage. He’d have to get a flunky to collect those for him later. Using magic to amplify his voice, he got his band to play a sexy jazz song for his entrance.

“Mmmmm, oh damn kittens, just look at y’all tonight.”

Deliberately smouldering his eyelights as he swept his sight over the full crowd of eager women cooing to him. Licking his golden tooth, he unbuttoned his top button. God, this really was his favourite part of the day.

Pulling off his tie, he let it slither from his fingers to pool at his feet as he advanced slowly across the platform, his steps heavy and deliberate. With another step, he shrugged off his jacket that dropped to the floor with a thud, revealing his bulky form for all to see. Underneath the shirt were the faintest outlines of his bones, unlike a human’s flimsy skeletal frame, he was of a sturdier structure, akin to more to a skeleton if a human’s muscles were made of bone as well.

“Here comes Daddy.” His amplified voice crawled against every woman’s eardrums making the crowd shiver in unison, their eyes shining with a hazy lust for him. Just him. Unbuttoning his shirt, he revealed his pectoral bones and they glistened with his red sweat that dripped over each ample ridge. 

Teasing with his waistband, he licked his thumb soaking it with saliva. Tracing down his solid stomach towards the waistband seductively, the drool dripped and ran from his hand into his pants. A little gasp rang out from a woman. Sans tilted his head, he didn’t recognise them….which meant she was new and easy pickings. His smile hitched up into a lascvious grin. Licking the entire length of his teeth, he slowly winked and growled for her. A heavy blush spread across her nose and ears as she fidgeted, her eyes glued to him.

“Heh, nice ta meet ya, babe. hope ta see ya more often.” He knew that he had her hook, line and sinker when she nodded vigorously. Another woman to fund their business. Pulling a cigar from his pocket suggestively, he bit off the end and spat it to the floor, training his eyes on some women he hadn’t seen in awhile. With a wave of his flame, he lit it and breathed out a cascade of smoke to roll down his body as he toyed with the buttons on his trousers, letting them plink loose one by one.

The last button straining as his bulge stirs and stiffens to reveal itself partially to the onlookers, who crowed for more.

“If ya wantin’ more sweeties, ya kno’ where ta find me,” he teased, but when money started to rain down on the stage, he purred, “Well, well, ya really wantin’ it tha’ bad, honies?” The desperate holler of women, the clink of coins and the flutter of money surrounded his feet.

“Heh, well, Ah’m no’ one ta turn down such beautiful lasses.” But he took his time tormenting their eyes, pulling the trousers down slightly. His girthy, fat member hidden under his briefs heaved itself out readily, twitching under the gaze of so many women.

“Daddy is always ready ta take ya fer a sweet ride anytime,” To emphasize his point, he let it lift slightly allowing the arousal of revealing himself to show. Before he snapped his fingers to disappear under the stage to listen to the moans and mewls of the crowd, a shout from some saying, “Take me on that ride, Daddy.”

With a chuckle, he hummed even deeper, his magic echoing his voice around the room, “Thanks fer yer time, kittens, ya make a Daddy real proud. If ya find me in tha shop, pounce on me ‘fer any otha’ gets me and Ah’m all yer’s.” Chuckling deeply he let his voice fade away, his magic bouncing it around the women for a few seconds before the next show was due to arrive.

He shrugged his stiff shoulders sending a lackey to escort his ‘special lady’ to his room for the night before shortcutting to his bed, sighing in relief as he stretched his massive body to crack his spine. 

Yeah, it really was his favourite part of the day, getting out of that fucking monkey suit. If he could make money from getting undressed, he might as well make use of it, so said his brother.

A gentle knock at the door told him his sweet pussycat had arrived so he dimmed the lights and opened the door with magic, pulling the woman inside to his bed with a red glow around her. Her flushed and breathless expression in that red dress got his magic throbbing and rising before her very eyes. 

His mind couldn’t help straying to the gorgeous devil in her den and wondered what she’d be doing right now. Laying on her bed most likely, waiting for a guy like Sans to come and pleasure her for the night. He’d be the best she ever fucking had. Feeling his magic harden and thrum even stronger, he got impatient and dragged the woman onto the bed.

With a sultry laugh at the woman’s suddenly ravenous expression, he pushed down his briefs to reveal his chunky length and rolled his deep, baritone voice out, “Ya kno’ tha’ rules. Come work fer what ya want, sugar.”

With another thought, he whispered in her ear, “Keep the dress on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope we fulfilled all of your desires. Please visit us again soon, we'll be waiting.  
\-----------------
> 
> Again, sorry for the delay on chapters this month, as I've posted on my tumblr I've been very poorly after an allergic reaction to my medication. Hope to see you sooner!
> 
> Come message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/). I really like to hear everyone's thoughts on my scribbles.


	4. The House of The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the city? Wanting to see the sights? Or maybe you're just trying to get away from everything. Whatever the reason, you're always welcome at the NapstaHeights! With a variety of commodities to suit your needs, we have everything! Gorgeous views, friendly staff, swimming pools, amazing security detail and hehe...we even have our own alcohol, the ONLY non-prohibited alcohol in the city! So stop on by and book your apartment today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Always check tags before reading, thank you~_

As if you would wait for some man to come riding up in his white bugatti and come be the love of your life. Stubbing out the dying embers on the end of your cigarette holder, you let a billow of smoke drip down the front of your chest as you flipped through your little black book in the leisure of your bed. You hummed thoughtfully, taking in the contact details, their payments and other secrets unbeholden to any other eyes besides your own.

A deep masculine voice moaned next to you and you snapped your book shut, placing it down your bared bra and quickly tying your red silk robe around. Putting on a sultry smile for your customer, allowing your leg to softly tease up and down theirs, you chuckled lowly. A huffy laugh bucked their furred chest as the man, Lobo, turned over to look at you with adoring yellow eyes. 

“A little tuckered, are we?” You playfully murmured to tease at this man’s senses, his cute ears twitching in interest. Lust filled his eyes but exhaustion made them close as he regretfully sighed and dropped his face into your black pillows.

“It’s late, I should get back to work at the pub.” As the man stands, his tail swishes back forth and you smile at the sight of his muscular buttocks being pulled back into his work slacks and frown at the slightly at the dusty flatcap that he slaps on to hide the emotions of his ears. You stretched and stood up to shimmy your hips in front of him, guiding him to say goodbye at the door.

“Mhmm, see you next time Lobo, say hi to the boys for me.” You pressed your red lipstick to leave your trademark kiss under his ear. A sign that he had a good time at your hands, always good for drawing in new customers and allowing the ire of jealous men to focus their glares away from you.

His breathless laugh tickled your ears, even after all the times you’d seen him, he was still as cute and endearing as the first day. Shy in a social sense, how he hadn’t been eaten up by the vixens on the streets you didn’t know. Or maybe he had been devoured, seeing that he was here with you and you were going to milk him for every penny. As if hearing your thoughts, Lobo deftly slipped his payment into your hands, bending down to kiss you one last time, albeit shakily with a deep blush and mumbled farewells.

You waved with a smile till he left round the corner of the hotel and you closed the door softly, then pull another long stretch with a purr of satisfaction. Another good day, another good lay. It always put you in a good mood to make your customers (your lovers), feel fulfilled and completely exhausted. Even if you didn’t always get to have a release yourself, you took a deeper pleasure in theirs.

Men, women, monster or human. It didn’t matter. You could love them all in your own way. 

And if you made a sizeable amount of gold or money along the way, well….who could blame you for this life that fulfilled all your desires. 

Lighting a new cigarette in your holder, you sauntered over to the window that gave you a rather gracious view of the city, from here you could see the street your den was at, but more importantly you could see the areas of the four major powers of this debauched city.

Taking a deep drag, the crackle of burning tobacco sounding loud in the now silent room, you gently cracked the window open to lean outside and blow into the slow wind. The midnight blue view had strong clashes of colour as each district flared with different vibrant flames lighting up the streetlamps.

Red lights, the Script brothers’ domain, rulers of the gambling and sex industries. A fairly new upstart compared to the other long standing powerhouses, but rapidly gaining enough power to not be crushed in the slightest. The least of your concerns as they would be far too busy keeping their eyes on the other warfronts than looking at a weak little den like yours. Despite saying that, you still had to be careful with having your lair in their territory, but it was the safest option.

More smoke drifted away from your lips and your eyes were drawn to the icy blue lights. The only woman with enough clout to get what she wanted in this man eat man world. Once Mr Dreemur’s wife, till she and her husband clashed and broke in two, Mistress Toriel took half of the Dreemur mafia with her, settling to rule on the opposite side of the city to control the trading docks. With heavy taxes, she controlled what food, medicine and even people came to the city. Let alone what was smuggled; alcohol, exotic humans, monsters and magic artifacts.

As for Mr Dreemur? The black lit district barely showed its streets with its strange dark grey light. Drugs, organs and assassinations, you name it, Mr Dreemur could get it for you for an extortionate price and if you didn’t pay the price then it’d be your own guts up for sale in his gorey catalogue. Anything goes in those darkened streets that stay dim even under the full sun.

Wiggling out some more, you peered way down below to the yellow lit ground. With the police department under her iron fist, Undyne made it her life’s goal to raze the city of the mafia scum. Being within her borders meant you were protected by Undyne and her force personally. Normally playing by the book, Undyne pushed her justice in strong strides. However, any misdeed on her soil was met with full retaliation on the instigator, night time raids, blitzes, mass arrests and executions. So an agreement was settled between the three mafias, Undyne’s territory was no-man’s land.

Within her safe zone, Undyne ran a massive hotel that spanned a quarter of her territory with her companion Napstablook as the head honcho. Anyone inside of Napstaheights was guaranteed safety, expensive but worth it for anyone on the run and in this city there was a lot to hide from. Including you, with what you needed to do, you would need this safe place accessible at all times. Plus, in this kind of place, there are a lot of lonely men who couldn’t leave Undyne’s haven to get access to the ‘Script’club. Good for a business that Undyne had no interest in squashing just yet, you smiled thinking of Lobo.

An anxious stuttering knock at the door had your lips curling as you sashayed over to the door, leaning against the frame as you opened it while swinging your cigarette holder around in circles. It drooped when you saw the visitor was only a delivery man, his face hot and trembling as he held out a package perfectly wrapped.

“H-here, M-miss! Pac-ckage for you-u.” Nearly everyone here in this building knew what you did here, so you weren’t surprised by the stammering, red faced young man. 

“Well, come in so I can unwrap it... or do you prefer it wrapped?” You winked, teasing him heavily.

Practically squeaking, “N-NO MISS, JUST THIS!” Shoving the package into your arms, he stumbled away, his magic clearly a fire element from the way smoke trails rolled out behind him as he ran away further down the hotel’s pathway.

Oh, the package was warm. You hummed and closed the door with a heel, traipsing back into your room while opening the box. When the smell of food hit your nose, you looked inside to see the label of a very expensive restaurant, Grillby’s. Now that restaurant was slapped in the dead center of all four zones where anyone could walk in from any district with no strife breaking out under the ancient fire elemental’s watch. But just like Undyne’s safety, it had a hefty cost. Curious, you searched the extravagant gift for a label or note. Nothing. Huh, you wondered which of your lovers had decided to surprise you with a gift tonight but not say.

Despite it being a gift, you were still wary. Pressing your silver ring to the food, you waited to see if it changed colour. Nothing. Wiping the magic artifact clean, you sighed in relief and sat at your small kitchen counter to eat it. As expected, it was delicious, in fact one of your favourite meals from the place. While twirling your fork round, you think about who had taken you to Grillby’s, wanting to thank them for spoiling you. Spooning in more food delicately, you close your eyes in a different kind of pleasure. 

Good food, sastifying sex, mounds of riches, heart-pounding games with ample magic sources….now all you needed was territory to make your ideals come to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come again to NapstaHeights! The place that feels like home!
> 
> Come message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/).


End file.
